


false angel

by opensoulsurgery



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensoulsurgery/pseuds/opensoulsurgery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clay used to believe in guardian angels. </p><p>and then lucy came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	false angel

The lab spun and titled forward. He would have went down with it if the firm grip of Lucy Stillman wasn’t there to catch him before he became intimate with the tiled floor. But regardless, he stumbled slightly, caught himself on the Animus and straightened himself. Lucy had concern in her eyes, but he shot her a smile and tried to brush it off like it was nothing.

“My guardian angel.”

She returned the smile but it was tight, concerned even if she was trying hard not to show it. “Are you alright, Clay?”

He waved a hand dismissively, shrugged and turned away. Maybe she wouldn’t catch the haunted look in his eyes. “Fine. I have a habit of catching myself on my own feet.” 

A lie.

Truth was for a while now the days were laced with moments filled with dizzy spells and nausea but they were gone before he had a moment to realize they were really there. He figured maybe he caught something, a cold, the flu, something. Funny, he thought, that I should get sick in what looks like the most sterilized place the planet. Lucy’s unwavering stare made him shift, tear his eyes away from the blonde, feeling like she could read right through his lies (and soon she would be able to because soon it would become impossible to lie to her). He stepped around the Animus, pulled a small USB stick out of his pocket and pushed it into the port on the computer. The clock in the top right corner of the screen told him it was 2:46am. This was the only time they could work, sift through Abstergo’s files, Clay hacking into the deeper things and Lucy pointing out all the things that could be useful to the Assassins.

It had been little over a month since he had been here but the going was slow. Abstergo had files upon files and their security systems were incredibly efficient. It wasn’t easy to get in and get out without leaving a trace behind, but there was a sense of pride that Clay felt when he stood behind the computer during these late nights and early mornings. He could do this job.

Finally, the world needed him.

He caught Lucy’s gaze again, an almost sad expression on her face and his head cocked slightly to the side, unsure what to make of it. Maybe she caught the look on his own face and found it pathetic. He wouldn’t be surprised. “You alright, Luce?” She shook her head, her expression remaining as it was and something tugged at his heart that he was sure he didn’t want to feel.

“When I was younger my father told me that guardian angels didn’t exist.”

Clay’s fingers rested against the keys, the hum of the computer the only sound in the room (but there was an imperceptible thud building in his head. It wouldn’t be much longer now until it sounded as clear as day).

“Yeah, well, guess what? Your father was wrong because you’re mine.”

Lucy didn’t respond to that, instead joining him beside the computer. “Come on. We have a lot to get through.”

 It bothered Clay that she left a response unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> i always wondered why clay said there were no such things as guardian angels so i decided to come up with a headcanon for it.


End file.
